Ayudando al Amor
by nekomisakichan
Summary: En un mundo Alternativo, Polonia /Felicks trata de lograr recuperar algo que perdió en el pasado y cree que la única forma de lograrlo; es poder encontrar al amor de cada Rey solitario del mundo, cualquiera pensaria que alguien que no sabe que hacer con su vida amorosa logre algo así. LietxPol y otras parejas mi primer Fic Wiiii
1. Mision N º 1 Comienza

**Decleimer: hetalia no es mio le pertenece al dios Hidekazu Himarulla, yo solo rento los personajes (?)  
**  
**letra negrita son pensamientos  
Esta historia salió de lo mas profundo de mi Heladera(¿?)  
sin mas que decir espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

En un Bello y frio Reino al Este del planeta, se hallaba un castillo, que daba un aire apacible, totalmente calmo. No se bien en que tiempo, pero sé que era en una mañana de otoño. En una habitación totalmente oscura, empezó a colarse la tenue luz del sol de la mañana dándole así en la cara a un joven que yacía tirado en el suelo y que poco a poco empezó a despertarse.

-guaaaa tipo como que hoy es El día –dijo así el Rubio de cabello largo hasta los hombros, con ojos grandes de un color Esmeralda, los cuales combinaban perfectamente con su sonrisa infantil, corta altura, y color de piel blanca, pocos creían que este pueda tener ya 19 años

**-bien Lovino ,Feliciano hoy es el día -**mirando a su cama aparentemente vacía y dando saltitos en la alfombre- **el dia por el que hemos esperado durante osea 9 años totalmente**-

dos grandes bostezos se oyeron desde un bulto en la cama**- Si al fin bastardo, todos estos años gastados rendirán frutos, maldición idiota mas te vale que tu plan Funcione!**–dijo una voz haciendo énfasis en los insultos

-**ve~ Fratello yo estoy seguro de que Funcionara, sabes que Felicks planeo esto muy bien **–dijo la segunda voz mas tranquila y dulce que la primera

-**lo se idiota, es….es solo que… ¿que sucede si algo sale mal?**–hablo de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tono mas preocupado

**-osea que dices Lovino, es totalmente Imposible que mi Perfecto plan salga mal, osea lo eh planeado durante mucho tiempo -**dijo Felicks con una pose de superioridad- Aunque no lo hubiera echo sin ustedes dos- **dijo mientras levantaba una sabana que los cubría- después de todo ustedes son mis totalmente Geniales dragones**-

Si en efecto esos eran dos dragones, pero no de esos cubiertos de escamas y ojos con sed de sangre que salen en los cuentos. Estos dos eran del tamaño de un Gato adulto (un Gato adulto con sobrepeso) y no estaban cubiertos de escamas si no de un pelaje suave y unas alas sin plumas, de seguro nadie sabía como esas criaturas volaban a una altura 200m a 120 Km/h. Eso si ambos eran diferentes entre si, mientras uno tenia el pelaje color café con unos bonitos ojos verdes y un rulo que sobresalía de la parte superior derecha de su cabeza el otro tenia el pelaje de un tono mas rojizo y aunque mantenía los ojos serrados todo el tiempo, estos eran de un bonito color caramelo, y su rulo estaba en la parte inferior izquierda de su cabeza. Ambos hermosos especímenes de Dragones …Claro dragones para chicas

_-Ve~ Así es Felcks-_ dijo el que mantenía los ojos cerrados aunque empezaba a desplegar sus alas**- pero tu planeaste todo, creo que nosotros solo enviamos las cartas -**

**-Error!–** grito su hermano, bajando ya de la cama- **él lo único que hiso fue darnos todo el trabajo pesado de entregar esas condenadas cartas al Oriental **–con un tono de molestia

-**Si es cierto, tipo que ustedes eran los indicados para enviar las cartas y que nadie se entere de ellas …por que ustedes son mis súper Bonitos dragones**–poniendo un tono de voz totalmente cursi

**-Que no somos Bonitos Maldición ,eres un idiota! –**Si los dragones se sonrojaran apostaría que Lovino lo estaba por ese comentario

**-P…pero Fratello , somos Dragones para Chicas, es normal que nos veamos lindos –**dijo Feliciano con una voz totalmente Calma

-**y que sus Habilidades sean solo para los oír Chismes es totalmente Genial!**–menciono el Rubio mientras se cambiaba su pijama Rosa para ponerse unas ropas muy finas

**-Primero Bastardo Polaco que podamos oír a distancia no nos convierte en chismosos , Segundo Tu tan bien usas esa habilidad a veces lo que te convierte en Chismoso y Tercero Eres un Bastardo –**Exploto ,como todas las mañanas, de Segur si no se comunicaran telepáticamente los hubieran descubierto hace ya mucho tiempo

**-Lovino-** el cual volteo para ver a su hermano que ya estaba acostumbrado a esta escena todas las **mañanas -que tal si Desayunamos y nos ponemos en posiciones luego?-  
**  
**Tienes razón –** Gruño como siempre **-quedo pastel de ayer ¿verdad? Súper fabuloso Duque de Rusji.-**

**-Como que Claro, esta en ese cajón** –señalando a un armario con cajones debajo**- deje uno entero para que tengan fuerzas hoy, lo cual es totalmente importante!-**

**-que Rico Ve~-**pensando en el delicioso pastel

**-osea Tipo que será mejor que baje o si no Ivan se enojara jaja –**dijo terminando de prepararse

**-Ve~ me pregunto ¿porque tu primo te obliga a comer con el? **–con un tono de pregunta que solo puede hacer Feliciano

**-Es obvio **–gruño mientras habría el cajón donde se suponía estaba el desayuno- **Por que es un Rey Molesto con Problemas Psicológicos!**

**eh? osea si mi primo es muy adorable–** haciendo un puchero **-además cuando el plan salga a la perfección totalmente todo el pueblo lo sabrá-  
**  
**-Ve~ eso espero –**con su mirada siguiendo al delicioso pastel

-**Eso quicieras Bastardo**–con su típico tono respectivo

-**bien osea Suerte~**-levantando sus dedos en forma del símbolo de la paz

-**Suerte~ **-con un tono dulce

-**Shuertie –**es claro que no se entiende cuando Lovino habla con la boca llena de pastel

Saliendo de su Cuarto solo vasto caminar por unos cuantos pasillos para llegar al gran comedor, como recordaba esos días en los que se perdía y ni siquiera tenia el valor para preguntarle a los Guardias donde era.

Llegando al Gran comedor Estaba su querido Primo sentado, con su típica sonrisa infantil y Cabellos plateados que quedaban a la mar de bien con sus ojos Violetas, y vestido como un príncipe (aunque era un Rey). Sin duda su primo era muy buen Rey, nadie lo negaba y tenía muy buena actitud hacia él. De verdad ¿cuantos tienen la suerte de que su primo el Rey lo trate tan bien?

-Buenos días pequeño Felicks Da~ -De verdad tenia una voz muy tierna ¿Como es que a la gente le puede dar miedo? ¿tal vez Felicks ignoraba su aura asesina cuando se molestaba?

-osea buenos días ¿como Dormiste anoche? –mirándolo preocupado ya que su primo parecía algo cansado

-Bueno, veras ayer Natasha no me dejo dormir nada –dijo con el semblante cansado -y además….- fue interrumpido por una chica que entro estrepitosamente al salón

-Hermano ¿Cuándo saliste de la habitación? Estuve esperándote toda la noche –dijo con un tipo de acento, que solo te hace pensar "corre por tu vida o vas a morir

Aunque el aspecto de la chica era muy bonito, imaginen a una muchacha de unos 18 años con cabello largo Rubio Ceniza, que resaltaban sus ojos azul oscuro, era un tono bastante apagado pero aun así bonito, con figura envidiable, se podría decir que es un buen partido. Lastima su Gusto incestuoso.

-Y…..yo Natasha…. Veras– una de las pocas veces que vemos a Ivan asustado, bueno los únicos que no se asustan con Natasha son Felicks por despistado, la mayor del castillo Yaketerina, que por suerte para el entraba al comedor

-Buenos Dias a Todos, me disculpo por la tardanza es que me costó mas de la cuenta vestirme hoy –dijo que ese inconfundible tono suave, tal vez era u tono o su voz siempre es así, nadie sabe.

Pero era muy diferente a su hermana, no solo por ser 3 años mayor estaba más "desarrollada" físicamente, sin duda esa chica tenia un frente envidiable, aunque a veces era molesto. Su casa joven contrastaba totalmente sus frente ya que tenía una mirada que irradiaba cariño de unos ojos de un azul, solo un poco mas claros a los de su hermana, que hacían juego con su corto cabello rubio Brillante

-Natasha ¿Qué haces arriba de Ivan tan temprano? –dijo sorprendida-

-Es Fácil osea ella solo trata de casarse a la Fuerza jaja– por supuesto que la aludida dio una mirada asesina al Rubio, pero este no se percato- que tal si desayunamos osea hoy como que siento que será un gran dia– dijo una una radiante sonrisa, a los cual los demás aceptaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, claro que las hermanas tenían la prioridad de comer junto al rey, pero al ojiverde no le molesta en lo absoluto

-Bien– dijo el Rey, dando una mirada de complicidad a Felicks -Toris tráenos el Desayuno Da~-

solo izo falta eso para que el Rubio comenzara a jugar nerviosamente con su pelo mirando al suelo, para evitar mirar al Sirviente Claro esta.

-Cl….Claro mi Rey –su voz temblaba como todas las mañanas en las que lo obligaban a servir a la Familia Real- Es…..espero que El desayuno sea de su agrado –de verdad le tenia pavor a ivan

el joven no aparentaba mas de 20 años, con un aspecto, como decirlo ,un aspecto Totalmente NORMAL, un cabello castaño algo largo y un poco enredado en las puntas, un tono de piel claro pero no mas que el de la Familia Real, unos ojos del Azul del mar y una de las sonrisas mas hermosas y sinceras que el polaco halla visto en su vida

empezó a servir al Rey el cual lo miraba con una bonita sonrisa, poniendo al pobre chico mas nervioso. Luego a la hermana mayor la cual agradeció con un tono dulce de voz, pero por alguna razón cuando le sirve a Natasha la mira de una forma diferente, de una forma mas "especial"

**-¿porque esa loca psicópata?- **pensó mirando la extraña situación en la que la chica solo miraba con odio al pobre Lituano

-**por que eres un bastardo que no sabe usar el poder que tienes al ser de la familia Real**- resonó en su cabeza  
**  
-Fra….fratello no hables así**- Replico una voz mas suave- **el jamás se aprovecharía de su poder ¿no es verdad**-

-jamás lo haría- dijo en voz baja, aunque alguien lo llego a escuchar

Junto a él se hallaba el joven castaño sosteniendo una jarra y mirando confundido al Rubio que entro en shock

-¿Jamás que? ¿Jamás comerías esto? Vamos no me digas eso, si esta muy rico –esbozo una enorme sonrisa lo cual puso nervioso al polaco –lo prepare yo mismo al menos pruébalo ¿si?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, a lo cual solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

¿Por qué le tenia que sonreírle de esa manera? si hace pocos momentos estaba mirando lascivamente a la loca

-**Lovino osea la próxima vez que suceda esto te afeitare las alas**- fue un pensamiento totalmente lúgubre

**-¿po….por que a mi bastardo? Si tu metiste la pata y Feliciano te Pregunto aquel disparate**- protesto como siempre

**-¿eh? Fratello no me tires la pelota a mi**- dijo el menor empezando a sollozar

-**ya tipo como que ahora no importa, solo no me hablen**- aun que era obvio que no hablaban

El desayuno paso naturalmente, con las miradas de Natasha, los bonitos comentarios de Yaketerina y la sonrisa de Iva como siempre

Antes de que Concluyera Felicks Se paro en y se puso en una pose un tanto rara al acercarse al Rey para decirle

-Primo sabes que yo como que tipo me aburro a veces sabes- dijo con su típico tono de voz- así que eh invitado a un amigo al palacio ¿no te moleta verdad?

Ivan solo pudo mirar unos momentos con cara de poker a su primo, para luego voltear y ver a su pequeña hermana tirar miradas asesinas y a su hermana mayor con un jesto de "no hay problema", y respondió

-Claro Felicks puedes invitarlo- dijo con su normal sonrisa- y ¿Cuándo viene?

-Tipo como que Genial- empezó a dar saltitos y luego paro para responder- bueno como que a juzgar por el tiempo –hiso un momento de silencio pensando- ya debería llegar-

a lo cual dejo a sus primos solos en el comedor para salir a la entrada a toda velocidad, para que al salir por la puerta principal encontrarse con un Carruaje. No un carruaje normal, era el carruaje Real que mando para ir a recoger a su amigo!

**-wiii al fin al Fin, Bien osea Misión ayudar al Amor nº da comienzo**- pensó con autosatisfacción- **¿listos chicos?-**

-**Ve~ listo**- muy alegre como de costumbre  
**  
-solo comencemos ya con esto Bastardo-**gruño instintivamente

el simplemente no lo podría creer, al fin la primera misión de su plan empezaría luego de años de espera, aun mas la persona que dará inicio a su emoción empezó a bajar del Carruaje. Felicks simplemente no pudo aguantar _Gritar animosamente a su amigo

-Yao~ Al Fin llegas-Corrió rápidamente hacia él

* * *

Bien gracias por leer… Este es mi primer fic….el primero en mi vida ….waaaa~ estoy emocionada  
bueno espero que a alguien le Guste….y no me importa si muchos lo leen con solo escribir me siento Feliz  
tratare de actualizar martes y viernes…..así que ojala guste

Dulces para todos :3


	2. Presentaciones

**Decleimer: Hetalia no es mio, es del Genio mas grande del mundo Hidekazu  
como cumplo mi palabra (a veces) subí el cap hoy viernes wiii~  
sin mas preámbulo al intento de historia (perdón las faltas)**

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿Osea porque esta todo oscuro?– se dijo el Rubio para si mismo -ya se tipo como que de seguro estoy soñando jaja-

Efectivamente estaba soñando, solo que sus sueños no solían ser de esta manera, claro para alguien que se acostumbra a soñar todo de color rosa y dulces eso era bastante extraño. Era algo sumamente Aterrador, un ambiente oscuro con olor a humedad, muy asfixiante lo que lo empezó a incomodar.

-ah!- dijo al darse cuenta lo que sucedía –tipo que otra vez tengo este sueño verdad- dijo con un deje de sobriedad en la voz

Poco a poco empezó a brillar una pequeña luz sobre la cabeza del polaco, se agrandaba de apoco mientras el chico se alejaba lentamente para quedarse a un distancia que no interfiera con el brillo que presenciaba

-Madre, pensé que no te volvería a ver- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara -¿Porqué?

la luz empezó a deformarse formando así la silueta de una mujer humana, con mucha delicadeza se fue formado el rostro de aquella mujer, pudiendo así apreciar la belleza de esta. Sin duda era la madre de Felicks, un vestido blanco muy largo que denotaba su Figura, piel pálida que resaltabas sus mejillas rosadas, cabello Rubio Brillante y unos ojos verdes esmeralda que daban una mirada su suma ternura

-¿preguntas porque hijo?- dijo con un tono dulce y protector, es obvio que el chico heredo la voz de su padre –Antes de irme te dije que fueras feliz ¿no es así?

Felicks se quedo mirándola, como un típico niño que espera a que su madre lo regañe por haberse ensuciado, aun que el sabia que lo que hizo era muy diferente. Solo se quedo callado unos momentos, contemplando a su madre se lleno de valor y dijo…

-yo seré feliz madre, si cumplo tu sueño es mas que seguro que seré feliz- esbozando una gran sonrisa que solo logro una cara disgustada de su madre

-no lo creo hijo- tocándole la cara con la yema de sus dedos.

Era cálida, pensó, no es de extrañar, después de todo siempre lo fue, una gran madre, una gran esposa, una gran hermana, en resumen una gran mujer. Una mujer que de seguro estaba destina a acompañar a un gran Rey, pero como siempre al destino le gustaba jugar por lo que cambio todo para dejar a su madre sin nada. ¿Cómo? Creando una gran y absurda guerra por territorio.

-madre, piénsalo si yo Recupero el Reino sabré que tu estarías orgullos y eso me hará sumamente Feliz- dijo tomándole las manos tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza

-¿harías eso aun sabiendo que sacrificas el amor que sientes por esa persona?- pregunto con mucho dolor en su voz –lo que mas quiero es que seas feliz, no me importa que ya no tengamos reino, yo te crie y te eduque como el Polaco que siempre quise como hijo, no hay nada que me haga sentir mas orgullosa- dando una sonrisa casi igual a la de su hijo

El rubio se quedo meditando mientras veía el piso, de alguna Forma ya había puesto en marcha el plan, le era imposible pararlo por lo cual trataba de pensar en algo que le permitiera seguir y que su madre quede complacida, no podría negarle eso a su madre, aquella perdona que le dio esas dos criaturas que juraron seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. De pronto su expresión cambia a una de felicidad, de seguro ya tenia un Gran plan

-Madre y osea si te prometo que luego de lograr tu sueño, yo…..yo me confesare y hare todo lo posible para ser feliz ¿entonces si?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojo que era inconfundible en la familia Lukaswichs

Lo miro con una sonrisa picara y esbozo una gran sonrisa –tenemos un trato, mi pequeño Futuro Rey-

Se quedo sorprendido un instante, luego poso sus manos en sus caderas y afirmo -Tipo como que seré el mejor, Rey ya lo veras- sonriendo en forma de autosatisfacción

- lo se hijo solo promete que no harás cosas malas- sonrió de una forma burlona mientras se empezaba a elevar- Tipo como que no le veo el caso en prometerle a los muertos jaja- dejo escapar una restita, Si exactamente a misma Risa molesta de Felicks…solo que mas "femenina"  
-osea no es Cierto, son la promesas que mas valen- con un tono totalmente triste –ya veras Madre tipo que cuando cuando te vea de nuevo habré cumplido todo lo que prometi y…y..-se quedo mirando la figura de su madre desvaneciéndose -Jeśli nie dla ciebie nie będę szczęśliwa teraz

-równie–Rio Antes de desaparecer por completo

-bien todo Resuelto, uff ya pasaron años desde que vi a mamá, creo que tipo ya es hora de que despierte- cuestiono y se dejo caer al vacio.

**-Ve~ Fratello creo que deberíamos despertarlo-**con un tono de preocupación

**-deja al bastardo Dormir en paz, demás no sé de que se canso tanto, si el muy Idiota seguro no recuerda nada-**Gruño despectivamente

**-¿y que si es así?-**pregunto con aun los ojos cerrados

-**lo vez, lo sabia ¡trata de recordar algo idiota de los ponis!-**grito muy enfadado

**-vamos, tipo que tuve un suelo muy pesado, puedo Recordar todo mas tarde**- pensó abriendo los ojos para encontrar a Yao Durmiendo a su lado

Claro que solo pudo decifrar que era el, ya que tenia el pelo largo, sedoso y de un bonito negro brillante, el cual sobresalía ya que todo su cuerpo estaba tapado por las mantas, de seguro tenia frio o… Entonces pensó

**-¿Qué paso ayer?-**tratando de meterse en sus propios recuerdos

~~Flash Back~~

-Yao~ Al fin llegas- no pudo evitar correr a abrasarlo

-¡¿Eh?! –el oriental miraba con una cara Totalmente confundido a la persona extraña que lo abrasaba

El Rubio al darse Cuenta de la Reacción de su nuevo amigo, se alejó tres pasos al frente de él, con su mano derecha empezó a tocar un mechón de su cabello, mientras que a la izquierda la poso en su cintura, poniendo una sonrisa da "tipo como que mírenme soy super Genial". Y Dio una pequeña reverencia y se presento

-Es un Gusto conocerte Wang Yao, yo Soy Felicks Lucaswichs y soy el Duque De Rusji- y esbozo una Sonrisa que de seguro le vendería Gallinas a un granjero

Yao simplemente quedo sorprendido, por el total cambio de emociones del muchacho, se quedo observándolo unos instantes, hasta que reacciono en la posición se encontraba, entonces decidió inclinarse y presentarse ante su Recién conocido amigo

-un gusto conocerte-aru, soy Wang Yao, y soy un granjero del oriente, espero no ser una molestia-aru – sonrió de la manera mas amable que pudo, solo para encontrarse con una mirada pesada, que inspeccionaba cada parte de el

Como no inspeccionarlo ¿no? Era hermosamente delgado, de verdad este chico no aparentaba trabajar en los campos, poseía un cabello negro Brillante atado con un lazo rojo, sus ojos eran de un marrón muy oscuro pero aun así bastante llamativos, tenia unas facciones muy Finas. Estaba mas que claro que cada parte de esta persona Era Perfecta para el plan

El polaco se dispuso a acercarse y poder contemplar las manos, claro que esperaba encontrarse con las manos de un granjero, pero…Como es que ese chico tenia las manos tan bonitas, a decir verdad la mayoría debe confundirlo con una chica. Luego levanto la vista para volver a hablarle

-Yao~ tu piel es mu….- no pudo terminar de decir nada, ya que se impresiono mucho al ver la cara sonrojada del oriental, mientras desviaba la miraba y balbuceaba algo

-Felicks-san podrían al menos no mirarme tanto-aru – dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura –y me gusta mi espacio personal-aru – estaba mirando el suelo, algo preocupado por que tal vez le había faltado el respeto a alguien

-**No hay Duda ya encontramos otra pieza del rompecabezas- **pensó después de ver aquellas reacciones tan tiernas

**-Ve~ de seguro Funcionara muy bien~-**con un tono de total alegría

**-eso esperamos bastardo, mas vale que todo valla de acuerdo al plan- **Gruño como de costumbre  
-osea metete otra vez al carruaje tipo que haremos algo divertido- ignorando las quejas de su amigo –tu y yo, nos iremos de compras-

-¿Aru?¿de compras?- respondió intrigado

-Yeap~ osea no puedo dejar que andes con tus bonitas ropas de granjero por el castillo- dijo mirando las bonitas prendas verdes que traía puestas –iremos a comprarte Ropa Genialosa~

No dejo tiempo a que desempacara ya que lo volvió a meter al Carruaje, y con mucha prisa le ordeno al cochero la dirección de una tienda que vendían Ropa. Claro Ropa Al estilo de Yao. Durante el viaje solo se la pasaron discutiendo de lo lindos que son los hermanos de Yao y sus actitudes tan diferentes

**-Suenan interesante, de seguro los podre encajar en el plan- **pensó después de haber oído como Su hermano mayor idolatraba lo buen Hermanito que Era Kiku, lo Rebelde que Era Lee y lo pesado que era Im Song Yoo

**-De seguro Kiku y lee te sirven ya que están solos Ve~ **-Dijo Felizmente, escondido en alguna parte del carruaje

**-Si pero del bastardo de Im Song Yoo no te esperes nada, porque cuando lo vimos por primera vez tiraba aires de incesto por Yao**- se quejo desde algún lugar  
**  
-Bien lo tendré en cuenta, Entonces solo esos dos…si tipo que de seguro servirán- **eso lo ponía Feliz…- Tus hermanos parecen Geniales, Ah es aquí-

Se bajaron y Felicks obligo a su pobre "modelo" a probarse muchas prendas, hasta que se decidió, por un perfecto traje de mandarín Rojo con detalles Dorados, con unas mangas demasiado largas que colgaban dándole un estilo Tierno, y unos pantalones blancos Aparentemente muy cómodos y bonitos. Ese era uno de los chicos más Simples pero a la vez adorables que el polaco jamás haya visto. Sin Duda este Chico no tendría que estar trabajando en el Campo

-Felicks-san no hace falta que me compre esto-Aru-con un tono que denotaba la alta vergüenza que sentía el pobre

-Bien con eso Basta osea tipo que te vez Genial- miro la hora en su reloj – Como es posible que ya sean la 6:30, tipo que eso es para nada Genial- suspirando por haber aprovechado el dia comprando Ropa

-¿Sucede algo malo-aru?- se acercó al ver que su amigo se había desanimado

-Es solo que como que tenemos Que corres si queremos llegar a Tiempo a la cena- Resoplando y tomando de la manga a Yao para subirse al Carruaje y Gritarle al Cochero

**-Chicos todo comenzara cuando unamos estas dos piezas, osea será todo un espectáculo- **pensó totalmente Feliz

**-Bien~ que suerte que al Fin llegáramos a esta etapa- **el inconfundible pensamiento positivo De Feliciano se presento en el carruaje

**-mas vale que la bastarda Psicópata no nos lo arruine-**tenia un tono de preocupación

-**Osea yo pienso lo mismo que tu-** era una de las pocas cosas que le molestaba en ese momento –Osea Yao no te pongas nervioso por que conocerás al Rey De este Gran Lugar, mientras estés a mi lado nadie te comerá~-trato de parecer Gracioso pero solo puso mas nervioso a su amigo – **tipo creo que fue una mala idea**

Al llegar a castillo El Rubio miro a su amigo, si antes estaba nervioso ahora no había palabras para definir su estado de animo, perecían palos de madera tratando de dar pasos. Y de verdad parecía que fuese a llorar en cualquier momento

**-¡mas vale que este Idiota no nos Arruine esto!- **se quejo Lovino mientras entraba al castillo

-Osea No te preocupes Ivan es una muy Buena Persona, tipo que jamás te culparía por una tontería, así que no te pongas nervioso- Esbozando una Sonrisa materna, que irradiaba Calma

-¿Aru? tu primo debe ser una buena persona no es Así- aparentemente mas calmado, esa sonrisa de verdad Calmaba, pero de seguro el polaco Sabia que había una incluso mas Hermosa

-Osea mi Primo es Genial, tranquilo y Gentil tipo como que no tienes que preocuparte- dicho eso abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el Comedor

Lo cual Era una gran habitación con una mesa como para cien personas y en la punta estaba Ivan, acompañado de sus Hermanas. Yaketerina a la Derecha y Natasha a la izquierda. Los cuales Se Voltearon al Ver a Su primo entrar a la habitación con alto aire de grandeza

-Bueno como que yo comienzo- Canturreo mientras se acercaba a sus primos- Tipo que este es mi buen amigo Yao , y Ellas son mis Primas Natasha- señalando vulgarmente lo cual la enfado –Yaketerina- haciendo un gesto dulce – y Mi Primo Ivan- Haciendo énfasis en su Nombre

-U…Un Gusto-aru, soy Wang Yao y soy un buen amigo de Felicks- dijo inclinándose en muestra de Respeto

-aggg- dijo asqueada y molesta Natasha

-es un gusto Conocer a los amigos de mi pequeño primo- como siempre sincera Yaketerina

Era el Turno de Ivan para Decir algo, pero era como si se hubiera quedado en Shock después de ver al pequeño occidental sonrojado y mirándolo desde abajo, era como ver una de las maravillas del mundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenia que hablar, por lo cual Salió de Su estado

-Es gusto es Mio- no se acercó solo se acercó para tomarle una mano y besarla , si no que tan bien susurro en un tono solo audible para ellos dos –Si te hubiera conocido de otra Forma hubiera jurado que eras una bonita Chica Da~

-¿Qué? Por favor no me confunda-aru- Replico con Vergüenza

-¿Hermano de que habla el Campesino?-Con su tono de desprecio

-Creo que al parecer no lo escucharon da~- Con su típica sonrisa de siempre

-**Como si con mis sentidos no oyera es-**replico Felicks

-**Waaa~ que Romantico-**con mucha emoción

**-Idiota de los ponis, al parecer Tu primo es un casanova-**con un tono de burla

-Osea que Tal si comemos-cuando todos se disponían a centarce, el rubio se dio cuenta de que su primo quería tomar prestado a Yao para la cena-**tipo como que no te dejare tan fácil,como que mientras mas se desea mas feliz se es cuando se obtiene**- pensado esto grito sin Culpa-Yaoo~ Comamos Juntos y Charlemos sobre tus Hermanos-

-Claro-aru- Acepto sin mucho drama la invitación de su amigo

Claro que Ivan estaba molesto, lo cual Natasha se dio cuenta y empezó a dar miradas asesinas al pobre Asiático, es que bueno los celos matan, y si hablamos de esta chica, es mejor Correr. Por suerte el sirviente que los atendió esa Noche resulto ser Raivis el menor de los hermano. Felicks no pudo evitar preocuparse por Toris, pero aun así trato de seguir su plan

-Felicks-san, creo que tu prima me odia Aru- dijo preocupado –Su mirada me pone incomodo-

-¿que? Osea no te odia solo te quiere ver bajo tierra- sonrió efusivamente para hacer Reír al Chico, lo cual Fallo

-Que mal-Aru- se quejo con poco animo

-nos atrincheraremos en mi habitación así esa loca no te hace nada- dijo muy serio

-¿hacer que-aru?- impresionado por la reacción de su amigo

Luego de terminar de comer ambos corrieron en dirección a la habitación de Felicks, la cual tenia baño incluido por lo cual no hacia Falta Salir. Le pusieron seguro a la puerta, aunque a la noche se sentía que alguien quería entrar, solo eran "Ruidos". Después de mucha platica ambos quedaron Dormidos en la espaciosa cama Del polaco

~~Fin del Flash Back~~

-**osea y eso paso…..tipo como que tenemos que hacer algo con la loca**- se quejo felicks

-**si de seguro la bastarda va a matar a Yao-** Gruño con desprecio  
**  
-Ve~ tengo miedo-**se quejo el pobre Feliciano

* * *

Wiii~ no dormi por esto jajaja…pero la verdad que no me sale tan largo como quisiera T.T  
No importa la cuestión es que es a tiempo

Gracias por leer (si es que alguien lee este aburrido Fic) y nos leemos el martes

Dulces para todos~


	3. Pobre conejo

Desclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, Si lo Fuera Seria Puro LietPol y Spamano  
Luego de Mes y quien sabe Cuánto, Subo un Cap….La verdad es que Problemas Amorosos Xd

Gracias al único Review que tengo, en realidad me puse feliz, pero bueno al menos se que a alguien le gusto y eso me anima en terminar de escribir  
En Fin No importa No Voy a dejar a mi primer Fic abandonado y tirado! Así que lo terminare aunque me tome meses!  
Sin nada más que decir, A la Bonita Historia :3

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Felicks se encontraba Planeado el Siguiente Paso de su Fabuloso plan, porque en su cabeza tenía Todo planeado, pero Solo era una gran telaraña abstracta, Por lo cual Tenía que poner pequeños mini planes de por medio para terminar una Misión. Y ahora se las estaba ingeniando para Poder hacer que Todo sea perfecto, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora Hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no era nada tarde, es más jamás estuvo despierto tan temprano. Si sus sueños a veces, o de vez en cuando eran oportunos. Así que se le ocurrió (para el) una de las más fantabulosas ideas

**-Bien tipo como que Lovino y yo distraemos a Natasha y Feli Vigilara a yao, luego les contare como sigue el brillante plan- **Dijo desperezándosemientras se levantaba de la cama y se disponía a cambiarse.

**-Espera bastardo ¿Por qué yo voy contigo?-**pregunto con su gruñido característico

-**Tipo como que de seguro te divertirás haciéndole perder el tiempo a esa bruja**- Sonrió intensamente sabiendo lo mucho que El dragón odiaba a esa Mujer. Haciendo que Lovino Guardase silencio mientras meditaba la dulce oferta que tenía en frente  
**  
-entonces yo...¿Espiare a Yao**?- Pregunto con su típico tono dudoso el dragón más pequeño

**-Sep, osea luego me cuentas todo con lujo de detalle!...Ah y recuerda Feli-chan tu parte es** **la más importante, porque si osea hay Saber exactamente como se siente Yao ¿Entendido?-**lo miro con cara de pregunta mientras Feli hacia una pose al estilo militar…Bueno un intento de pose

Ya Listo para un día laborioso se propuso a prepararle el baño a Yao , además de un bonito conjunto de ropa para su primera mañana en el palacio. Ya listo eso solo quedo Despertar a su amigo que descansaba plácidamente en la cama.

-**Tipo como que no quiero despertarlo, osea se ve tan dulce!-**pensó en tono chillon mientras miraba a Yao dormir profundamente

**-Tienes que hacerlo Idiota-**gruño desde algún lado de la habitación, muy enfadado por haber dormido tan poco

-Yao, ósea que tipo es un maravilloso día ¿Por qué no despiertas?- dijo con un tono suave en la oreja del oriental

-mnnnn- bostezo e hizo un ademan con la mano en faz de seguir durmiendo- Felicks déjame dormir-aru, aún no ha salido el sol-reprocho mientras se cubría mas con las mantas

-eso es lo divertido, osea Sabes el Rey tiene un pequeño campo de girasoles privado, tipo que sería genial si tu fueras a verlo ya que es muy hermoso-dijo esperando que el pelinegro no se dé cuenta de sus planes

-¿Aru?-Dijo- ¿Girasoles?- bingo, no sospecha nada, todo marcha de acuerdo al fugaz plan que tenía el polaco

-Si tipo como que es un hermoso capo, algo como que pequeño pero osea vale la pena visitarlo por las mañanas- eso era mentira, ya que nadie se atrevía a pisar el preciado campo del rey, el solo se encargaba de mantener a aquellas flores con vida –y tipo que como tú sabes acerca de campo y esas cosas de seguro verlo te será interesante-

-mnnn de acuerdo aru-se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño- me aseare e iré a verlo, si el rey se empeña en el de seguro es hermoso- Afirmo con una pizca de dulzura en su voz

-genial osea solo tienes que seguir este pasillo directo hacia la izquierda luego doblas a la derecha abres la tercera puerta la sigues y guala- sonrió Felicks luego de hacer curvas extrañas con las manos, que simulaban el camino que debía seguir

-¿qué? ¿tú no me acompañas-aru? –dijo el chino con un ápice de tristeza en su voz, claro al temer perderse en ese enorme lugar

-Como que yo tengo que hacer algo esta mañana así que deléitate…y Recuerda que a las nueve es el desayuno, tipo como que ni se te ocurra llegar tarde- Replico el rubio saliendo de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a un confundido Yao.

-¿Cómo es eso aru?- se dijo mientras se dirigía al baño, algo sorprendido al ver que ya todo estaba preparado para él, desde la tina, la cual despedía un agradable olor a dulce de caramelos que solo el rubio podría comer sin parar, aparte de eso varios juegos de toallas blancas amontonadas, y sobre una repisa en el baño estaba unas finas ropas que su amigo le compro ayer –**creo que Felicks se tomó muchas molestias aru**- luego de pensar eso se dispuso relajarse en las dulces aguas, y así paso un largo rato, hasta que recordó que tenía que visitar el tan espectacular campo que le comento su ruidoso amigo.

Se dispuso a salir delicadamente, por temor a resbalarse con el fino piso, cosa que Fallo ya que cayó de cara al piso, claro no cayó sin antes tratar de agarrarse de algo y terminar en el suelo cubierto de todas la toallas, ese momento era digno de recordar para toda la eternidad -Aiyaaa! Esto es Genial-aru, y justo hoy que parecía un buen dia- se dijo mientras se sentaba y empezaba a secarse- igual nunca me sentí tan relajado aru, baños así no se los puede tomar en casa- suspiro mientras recordaba como su molesto hermano Im Yoo Song lo atosigaba con su deseo de bañarse juntos como cuando eran jóvenes

Luego empezó a vestirse con las ropas que su amigo había elegido para el –Bien-aru, ahora solo falta sujetar mi cabello- dijo buscando por la habitación el lazo con el cual lo sujetaba. Sin éxito se resignó tirándose a la cama –¿cómo es posible que lo haya perdido-aru?- miro con mucha confusión al mueble que tenía un espejo integrado.–**que necesidad de tener uno tan grande**- pensó mientras lo miraba con cuidado. En toda la noche no se había percatado de que estaba allí.-de verdad parezco mujer con el pelo desatado- se dijo mientras veía su reflejo en aquel enorme espejo, luego su atención fue tomada por una pequeña y larga cinta de color roja. La tomo entre sus dedos dándose cuenta de que era muy suave. –¿es de seda-aru?- dijo mientras lo observaba de cerca –Kawaii-aru de seguro no le molestara si yo la uso verdad-aru-

Con el cabello ya atado de forma "varonil", salió por la puerta tratando de seguir las seguras explicaciones que le había dado el polaco momentos atrás. Las cumplió al pie de la letra, pero en el camino se sintió algo perseguido, tal vez era eso o tal vez el hecho de que nunca estuvo en un castillo tan grande él solo. . . vamos ni siquiera estuvo en un castillo antes, toda su hermosa vida se reducía a campos y a sus hermanos. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos su corazón se sentía nostálgico, y pensar que los crio desde que sus padres murieron dejando a los pequeños Lee, Im Yoo Song y Kiku con tan solo 3, 5 y 7 años respectivamente, y el como el Hermano mayor que era, se encargó de sus hermanos y de los cultivos desde tan corta edad. Eso le saco varios años de niñez pero valió la pena al ver que sus hermanitos se convirtieron en buenos hombres.

-mis hermanitos son tan lindos-aru- se dijo sonrojado mientras habría al fin la última puerta. Deslumbrándose a si mismo con el Jardín lleno de incontables girasoles que se encontraba en ese pequeño lugar oculto por paredes que aun así dejaba pasar la luz del sol, para mantener vivas a las bonitas flores. Su cara de asombro fue interrumpida por su propio grito. –Aiyaaa Kawaii-aru-mientras se acercaba más a las flores.

-De verdad esto es muy lindo… ¿eh?- se dijo mientras se acercaba a una pequeña que se encontraba doblada, y de seguro se estaba enfermando por la falta del sol. Al estar junto aquella flor se dio cuenta de que de encontraba algo mordisqueada por algún animal. –Pobrecita-aru de seguro que si uso una vara a te sentirás mejor-le dijo mientras se disponía a buscar alguna rama lo suficientemente larga como para volver a enderezar a esa flor. . .luego de rondar por el jardín no encontró nada.-ahora que recuerdo había unas flechas de decoración-aru, de seguro no importara si falta una-aru-

Yao corrió hacia adentro del castillo, después de todo este estaba lleno de decoraciones por doquier, así que seguramente nadie notaria que falta una flecha de ese porta flechas que colgaba de la pared. El pelinegro tomo una y la partió quitándole las plumas y escondiéndolas en alguna parte del pasillo. Luego se acercó nuevamente hasta la flor y clavó la punta de la flecha en la tierra justo al lado de la planta. Se inclino para tomar la flor con sus manos y luego enderezarla dulcemente, hasta que se percato de que no tenia nada con que atarla.

-aiya!¿y ahora que hago-aru?-se decía mientras observaba la bella flor entre sus manos. Se removió los mechones que se le cruzaron en la cara y luego recordó la cinta roja que había tomado de la habitación de Felicks, desato el nudo que tenia en su cabello y luego comenzó a atar la flor al tubo de la flecha. Sonrió al ver su pequeña buena acción del día terminada. Luego se levanto y trato de admirar el bonito jardín antes de marcharse

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí Da~?- dijo una voz detrás de Yao, la cual hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara en un instante al escuchar aquel tono de voz frio

en un movimiento rápido se giro e inclinándose dijo-B-buenos D-dias S…su majestad- tartamudeaba mientras miraba al suelo, haciendo que su cabello negro le cubrieran la cara.

-¿ah?, eres Yao, perdón te confundí con una mujer extraña.- Se excuso

-Aiyaa~ ¿con una mujer extraña?- se exalto histérico

-si, es que nadie viene que conozca viene a visitar mi jardín.- le dijo mirándole con su tierna e infantil sonrisa

-que raro-aru, por que es un jardín muy hermoso.- comento inocentemente el pelinegro

-gracias Yao…Dime ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto sin perder sonrisa

-eh? Ah! Bueno yo solo escuche que Felicks dijo que tenias un jardín y me intereso verlo- Mintió Rotundamente ya que el Rubio prácticamente lo obligo a ir a ese lugar.

-¿Ya veo y que te pareció Da~?-mientras se acercaba al mas bajo.

-Bueno-aru es muy bonito y esta muy bien cuidado, debe ser un orgullo-aru.- Dijo mientras retrocedía y trataba de quitarse los mechones de la cara.- ¿Lo cuida usted solo?- Pregunto, ya que noto tarde las palabras que dijo el mas alto momentos atrás "Nadie que conozca" eso si era raro

-Si y solo me encargo de el.- se acerca peligrosamente al pelinegro – Yao tienes un cabello muy bonito- haciendo ímpetu en querer tocarlo, sin éxito ya que el otro retrocedió ferozmente.

-Gra…Gracias-aru, me gusta mas tenerlo atado pero…- dejo la palabra en el aire mientras miraba tímidamente el suelo

-Pero…-insistió

-Es que bueno yo emnnn…-se quedo meditando un momento

Mientras al otro lado de castillo se encontraban Felicks y Lovino totalmente impacientes

-**bien, ya tienes el conejo?-** pregunto el Rubio

**-pues claro idiota, no soy un dragón de caza pero puedo encontrar a tonto conejo.-** recrimino como siempre

**-Bien ahora es mi turno.-** pensó y decidió salir de detrás de la cortina para encontrarse con el feo e inconfundible rostro de su prima. La cual lo miro con su típica mirada despectiva tratando de camuflarla…Bueno trataba, que la maldita no lograra era un tema, que Felicks no le preste atención a ella, es otro, por eso las cosas funcionan así en esa casa…o castillo mejor dicho.

**-**Primo ¿que haces despierto tan temprano? – pregunto sin siquiera querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Te estaba buscando Natasha- dijo con su jovial sonrisa

-¿A mi?¿Para que?- ahora si le prestaba atención, ya que el rubio nunca se intereso en su prima, y eso le daba curiosidad.

-Bueno yo sé que tu amas mucho a Ivan- la susodicha le mando una mirada maligna la cual Felicks no capto.- ¿Y sabes que el ama mucho a su jardín verdad?- ahora si había captado la total atención total de la rubia.-Bueno osea la cuestión es que hay un tipo de conejo que anda comiéndose las plantas del rey y eso es tan poco fabuloso.-termino de decir solo para ver correr a su prima en dirección al Jardín.

-**¿Es tas seguro? Yo creo que tu bodoque primo esta aprovechando en este momento- **dijo el dragón ahora a su lado.

-**no creo que hayan llegado a mucho, la verdad osea si había una flor medio como mal pero no hice nada y estoy como que totalmente seguro de que Yao se encargo de eso…de seguro todo va a salir Totalmente Fabuloso.**- pensó con aires de suficiencia

**-a. . . ¡Pero eso no es motivo para sacrificar a un pobre conejo!- **se quejo mientras lo miraba con sus pequeños ojos color avellana, que ahora se encontraban preocupados por la pobre criaturita

**-No te preocupes, mas tarde lo sacaremos sin problemas, por ahora necesito que de vueltas por aquí durante una semana…y que tu cuides de que no muera-** posando sus ojos suplicantes sobre los los del pequeño… ¿Animal?

Lovino Bufo y empezó a tomar vuelo- **Bastardo, la próxima vez trata de no involucrar a inocentes en tus planes.-**

**-Tipo que eso no se puede, ah y trata de mantenerla alejada del jardín en las mañanas, mas tarde te diré de que lugares la mantienes alejada.- **Pensó empezando a alejarse en dirección a la cocina, El antes nombrado no respondió, ya que su ahora principal propósito era mantener con vida a el pequeño animal verde…okey si Lovino hacia algo, lo mas probable es que le salga Raro, y eso no excluye al conejo

Felicks se dirigió con cautela hacia la cocina, tratando de evitar a alguien en especial. Suspiro al no escuchar la melodiosa voz de su personaje favorito, y se adentro en la cocina encontrándose con un joven Cortando verduras muy concentrado. Le decía joven pero debería tener la misma edad que el rubio, aunque era el mas alto de los tres hermanos, con su cabello corto color rubio ceniza, y ojos de un color celeste aunque algo apagado, que no se notaban ya que usaba unos lentes cuadrado, y vestía como un típico empleado de cocina. Si cualquiera preguntara, él es el mas guapo de lo hermanos, pero al mas bajo eso era lo que menos le importaba

-Buenos Días Ed- saludo efusivamente el ojiverde

-¿ah?- levanto la mirada para encontrarse muy cerca los ojos del rubio.-Bu…buenos días Señor Felicks.- dijo sonrojándose por tanta cercanía

-Buu~ Sabes que no me gusta eso de señor como que me hace mas viejo- regaño al de lentes- pero en fin Ed que tal si hablamos un poco

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOo**

wiii~ no subo un cap hace mucho~ jejeje  
Como sea gracias por leer esta cosa que quiero hacer pasar por fic, ojala se ponga interesante, y como me usta vivir al limite estoy escribiendo esto mientras tendría que estar haciendo mi valija para mis vacaciones XD

si alguien se pregunta las edades de los Asiáticos (que de seguro no quedaron Claras)Son así:  
Yao:22(es el mas viejo, osea China señoras y señores)  
Kiku:19(Po supuesto el pequeño tiene que tener la misma edad que Felicks)  
Im Yoo Song: 17( amo a Cora, Puedo decir a Ciencia cierta de que yo me origine en Corea)  
Lee: 15 (si alguien se lo pregunta…Si en algún momento voy a meter HongIce~)

Como Sea Me despido hasta dentro de dos semanas….Espero por que tengo que hacer varias cosa, pero jamas abandonaría mi primer fic, aunque me sienta sola  
Ah y si no se entiende algo solo pregunten~


End file.
